Consequences
by ShadowRose94
Summary: Malia and Stiles end up sleeping together one night but agree the next morning to become a proper official couple. Things are going well for the couple but only a short few weeks later a bomb is thrown into the middle of their relationship and it's not the worst thing the couple are going to have to face in the next year.
1. Wild Night

**Consequences - Chapter 1 / Wild Night**

**Malia  
**Lydia was having a party at her place tonight and I had been invited. I had never been to a real house party before and I've never been drunk in my life but I was looking forward to having a drink and being a normal teenager for one night. Lydia told me that she was making it her mission to get my drunk and Kira said she was making it her mission to find me someone to kiss all night, the only person I wanted to kiss all night was Stiles but I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

When me and Stiles slept together and I came back and became a member of Scott's pack things between me and Stiles were awkward for a short while but now… me and Stiles were so close and sometimes when I'm having a bad night I sneak into Stiles' house and get into his bed with him. He doesn't seem to mind and sometimes he's up waiting for me and as soon as I get in the bed he wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him.

Outside the house I heard a car beep its horn and knew it was Stiles. He had told me that he would pick me up to take me to Lydia's and then bring me home at the end of the night which was really sweet of him. He really did look after me and he always went out of his way to check on me, I was so hoping that with a few drinks in my system I would have the guts to tell Stiles how I really felt about him.

I got into Stiles truck and greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, he smiled at me as I put my seatbelt on and he pulled away "You looking forward to the party?" He asked me as we drove down the street.

"Yeah I'm excited! I've never been to a real house party before and I've never been drunk before… Lydia said she's making it her mission to get my drunk" I told him and he chuckled.

"That sounds like Lydia" He replied.

We got to Lydia's house and saw that there was already in full swing. There was at least 50 people there and I knew that there was more to come, we got out of Stiles truck and walked towards the house. The door opened just before we reached it and we saw Lydia smiling at us and she handed me a large drink "You are getting drunk tonight whether you want to or not" She stated.

The three of us walked through the house to the back garden where Scott and Kira were already there and they were looking extremely cosy, I actually felt a little bad going over to the them and ruining their moment. As soon as they spotted me and Stiles they smiled and beckoned us over.

Every time I finished my drink Lydia had another drink in my glass within seconds. I could feel the effects of the alcohol with every drink. Kira kept asking me for my opinion on guys she saw in the party but I kept telling her that they wasn't my type, as Kira was trying to set me up Stiles looked more and more uncomfortable with it. I wanted Stiles to know that there was no other man that I wanted to be with tonight.

Lydia poured me another drink and as I turned to speak to Kira I felt myself buckle under myself and then I felt arms around me stopping me hit the floor. I looked up to see Stiles looking down at me and I smiled up at him and he helped me stand up "Thanks" I said to him.

"I think you've had enough" He said taking the glass out my hands and setting it down on the side " How about we go and get you some water?" He asked me.

**Stiles  
**Since me and Malia arrived at the party Lydia had been filling her up with alcohol and she hadn't handled the alcohol very well. She was stumbling as she walked and she couldn't pronounce certain words and she was starting to slur. I helped her walk into the kitchen and I got some bottled water out the fridge for her and then helped her into the living room.

Lydia had the living room off limits to everyone at the party but I knew she wouldn't mind me bringing Malia in here to make sure that she was ok. I sat Malia down on the sofa and opened the water for her "You're so… good… to me Stiles" She said between hiccups making me chuckle lightly.

"Someone has to look out for you" I told her.

"Are you saying I can't look after myself?" She asked angrily.

"No Malia I'm not saying that" I told her and she scowled a little before she took another sip of water "I just meant that everyone needs a friend to look out for them… that's all, I didn't mean nothing by it" I explained to her.

"You are a very good friend Stiles… my best friend" She told me "Do you know something?" She questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"I have wanted to get you alone all night" She said to me.

"Why?" I asked her a little nervously.

"Because I want to kiss you" She stated.

Before I knew what was going on Malia put the bottle of water on the coffee table and turned to face me before she pressed her lips onto mine. I didn't think twice about kissing her back. We sat there kissing on Lydia's sofa and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, in response I put my hands on her hips.

She pulled away from me but only an inch "Let's get out of here" She said to me. I grabbed her hand and the two of us snuck out of Lydia's front door and into my truck. I knew my dad was working the night shift and he wouldn't be home until 7am, I pulled away from Lydia's house and drove towards my place.

Once at my house I parked my truck outside and the two of us walked… well Malia stumbled… to my front door and then we rushed up to my bedroom. As soon as we were in my room Malia attacked me with her lips once again and I kicked my bedroom door closed before wrapped my arms around her and kissing her back.

I had Malia against the door with my hands around her waist, her arms were around my neck and we were in a serious heated make out session. My hands slipped down to her butt and then she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist then I walked with her over to my bed. I laid her down on the bed and she still had her legs wrapped around my waist and still kissing, her hands went to my shirt and she started unbuttoning it.

It didn't take long for our clothes to be ripped off each other and thrown onto my bedroom floor. Malia laid underneath me with her legs wrapped around me once again and her arms around my neck holding me to her as close as possible, I had my hands roaming her body as we made out "Are you sure about this Malia, we can stop if you want" I told her.

"Please don't stop this. I want to do this Stiles" She said to me.

**Malia  
**I woke up the next morning with a huge hangover and a heavy arm draped over my body from behind me. I smiled as I thought about what me and Stiles did last night, I didn't want to move from this spot… ever. Carefully I turned around in the bed and looked at Stiles who was still soundly asleep and I smiled at him.

He was such a good looking, caring, sweet, genuine and amazing person. I was so surprised when I first heard that he was single and even more shocked to learn that he had was a virgin! I ran my finger down the side of his cheek which made him stir in his sleep. I stopped moving but it was too late, his eyes flickered and he woke up "Sorry" I muttered quietly to him "I didn't mean to wake you up" I told him.

"Don't worry about it" He told me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I smiled as he rested his head on top of mine "How you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit of a headache but I'm ok" I answered.

"Do you want me to go get you some pain killers?" He asked me.

"No. I don't want you to move. I am so comfortable and I don't want to leave this spot… ever" I told him.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to" He said.

The two of us just laid there in silence for at least 45 minutes. We didn't need to say anything to each other, just us laying in each other's arms together was enough for the both of us but there was something that I wanted to know… what was this? Are we an official couple now? Are we going to go back to being friends? What did Stiles feel for me? Does he know how I feel about him?

"Stiles can I ask you something without you freaking out or anything?" I questioned.

"I guess" He replied.

I sat up in the bed and he did too. I turned to face him but looked down knowing that I couldn't say anything to him with him looking at me "I obviously have feelings for you. I trust you, care about you and worry about you… you're my best friend" I looked up at him again "What's going on with us? Are we just friends? More?" I questioned.

"Malia… I am so into you. I can't believe that you want you be with me… if you want us to be like a proper official couple then we will. I want that as much as you" He told me. We were leaning in to kiss when there was a loud bang at the door and then it opened. Scott and Mr Stalinski were standing there in shock for a moment "Get out!" Stiles shouted at them and threw his pillow at them, Scott closed the door and I could hear them sniggering on the other side of the door.

_**I know I've been away for a little while but I'm back now! Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, this is just the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing! **_


	2. Sickness

**Consequences - Chapter 2 / Sickness**

**Malia  
**I had sneaked into Stiles' bed again last night but I wasn't sure why I bothered all the sneaking around when I was pretty sure that Stiles' dad already knows that I stay most of the time. I turned on my side and saw Stiles still fast asleep, I peaked over his head to look at the clock and saw the alarm was going to go off in 5 minutes so I decided to wait for the alarm to wake him up. Whilst I waited for the alarm to go off I just stared at him sleeping and huddled closer to him for the last few minutes.

The alarm went off and Stiles groaned in annoyance as he switched it off. He turned back to face me "Morning" He said and placed a short sweet kiss on my lips before getting out of bed and heading to the shower "I won't be long, dads at work so you don't have to sneak around. You can have one after if you want" He said to me as he grabbed his towel and left the room completely.

When Stiles came out of the shower he handed me a spare towel, I thanked him and kissed him as I passed him and went into the shower. I locked the door behind me in case for some reason the Sheriff did come back and came in, that would be… bad. I turned the water on and started undressing myself as I let the water heat up.

Once I was showered and dressed I went downstairs and saw Stiles making breakfast and as soon as the smell of the food cooking hit my nose I felt sick. I ran back upstairs and puked into the toilet. I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Stiles "You ok?" He asked me as I fell back from the toilet and flushed it.

"I just… I don't know what came over me" I said to him.

"Were animals don't get sick… what's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't know" I replied "I need to brush my teeth" I said to him and got the spare toothbrush Stiles had given me earlier on this morning and I brushed my teeth for the second time in the morning. I walked down the stairs with Stiles and we walked into the kitchen "I can't be in here" I said and left the kitchen and went into the living room.

Stiles didn't want me to go to school today, he thought that there was something really wrong with me as I was sick. As he pointed out, werewolves or were coyotes (like me) don't get sick but I managed to convince him that I felt fine and I was ok to go to school. To be honest though I don't feel 100%… I felt a little light headed and still a little sick.

We got to the school and we met Lydia, Scott and Kira at Scott's locker and as soon as they saw us Scott asked me immediately what was wrong. I asked him to come away from the rest of the group to talk to me "I was sick this morning… I don't get sick, you don't get sick, Kira don't get sick, Derek and Peter don't get sick" I said to him.

"Did you feel fine before you were sick or did you feel sick last night or anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head in response "I felt fine until I went downstairs, Stiles was cooking something and as soon as I smelt it I just… I couldn't help it" I told him "Look don't tell Stiles but I still feel a little sick and a little light headed" I said and we both turned to look at Stiles "I don't wanna worry him, he's panicking enough as it is… I just need to let someone know" I told him.

"Ok well if you get sick again or anything then you can tell me" He replied.

"Thanks Scott… I really appreciate it" I said.

The two of us joined the group again and then the bell rang out, it seemed to be louder then what it normally was. I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the noise and couldn't help but crouch down as far down to the ground as possible "Malia!" Stiles shouted and it was then I realised the bell had stopped.

I felt sick again so I took off running down the hall towards the toilets. I could hear Lydia and Kira coming after me, I reached the toilet cubicle and puked once again but this time it wasn't as bad as the first one "Oh my God, Malia you look terrible" Lydia said.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"Stiles is worried about you, he's outside" Kira told me.

The two girls left and seconds later Stiles came in and he hugged me straight away but pulled away after a few moments "You should go and see Deaton, he'll know what's wrong and what to do" He said.

"I don't need to go see Deaton, I'll be fine but I promise if it happens again then I'll go to Deaton" I told him to try and made him feel better but I could see in his face that he was ready to burst! He wanted me to go and he wanted me to go now. I understand he was worried and if the role was reversed I would be the same but I'll heal from whatever it was and I'll be fine again.

"Then go home for the day at least… you're clearly not well enough for school today" He told me "Or I'll drive you to my place and I'll stay there with you" He argued.

"I don't need to go home, I'll be fine!" I shouted at him. He went to grab my arm but I just shrugged him away "I'm not a little kid Stiles! I can look after myself" I told him angrily before storming out of the toilets and towards class.

He was right though, I should go and see Deaton because something was wrong.

**Stiles  
**I was worried about Malia and I couldn't help but think that there was something seriously wrong with her. Weres don't get sick. If there is something wrong with them then they heal quickly but Malia has been sick twice now, she wasn't healing and I could tell by looking in her eyes that she wasn't feeling any better and she was still sick. I need her to go and see Deaton so we can sort this out and she can better, Malia is a strong headed woman and if she doesn't want to do something she won't do it.

At lunchtime I went and found Malia who was sitting outside with Kira. They were talking heatedly about something so I went over there to try and catch a snippet of the conversation but they stopped talking the second they saw me "You ok Malia?" I asked her and she nodded at me.

"No she's not, she's just been sick again" Kira told me.

"Right. That's it. Malia I don't care what you have to say, we are going to see Deaton and we are going to see Deaton right now" I stated.

"I don't need to! Will everyone just stop all this worrying and panicking!" She shouted.

Malia started walking away from me and I was about to go after her but Kira grabbed my arm "Just leave her to calm down for a few minutes" Kira said to me. I stopped trying to go after her but I was watching her and then she just dropped to the floor.

I ran over to her with Kira and I kneeled down next to her "Malia!" I shouted and shook her shoulder but she didn't respond "Malia wake up!" I shouted again. I was dragged away from Malia and I looked up to see Scott pulling me away from him and Lydia was then tending to Malia with Kira.

Teachers came running over to see what was going on and people were starting to surround Malia. I was starting to panic when she wasn't responding to anyone that was trying to wake her "An ambulance is on its way" Kira told me, obviously in hopes that it would try and calm me down but it didn't.

"I'll make sure my mom's there at the hospital" Scott stated and got his phone out.

Malia went in the ambulance and I ran to my truck with Scott, Lydia and Kira following behind me. Once we were all in the truck I drove off after the ambulance breaking speed limits and I knew I was going to get pulled over if I wasn't careful but I didn't really care right now.

At the hospital Melissa met Malia off the ambulance and I followed them to her room but she told me I had to wait outside "What could be wrong with her?" I asked Scott hoping he would know something.

What seemed like forever Melissa came out of Malia's room as her dad came running into the hospital "Stiles? What happened?" He asked me in a panic.

"I don't know, she was sick this morning and then again at lunchtime and then she passed out" I told him.

"Mr Tate?" Melissa questioned and he nodded at her "I'm taking care of Malia, can I have a word with you?" She asked him and the two of them walked away.

Whilst Melissa was talking to Malia's dad I snuck into her room to speak to her. She was sitting up in the bed and she smiled softly when she saw me "How you feeling?" I asked her as I reached her bed.

"We need to talk" She stated.

"Oh God it's bad isn't it?" I questioned and looked down at the floor waiting for her to tell me the bad news.

_**Not 100% on this chapter but I the next chapter will be better I promise. Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews on the first chapter, I wasn't expecting as much as that for the first chapter! Thanks you lot, it really means a lot to me! Love you all! xx**_


	3. Freak Out

**Consequences - Chapter 3 / Freak Out**

**Malia  
**I was taken out of the ambulance and wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher, I felt better now so I don't see the point in this. As I was taken into the hospital I was met by Melissa and she came with me into my room, she told the other doctors that she knew me and she was going to look after me so the other doctors left and agreed to come back later after she had finished. Outside my room I could hear Stiles talking to someone, probably Scott, I could tell he was freaking out and I wanted to go and tell him to shut up and tell him I was fine but I knew Melissa wouldn't let me.

She started asking questions and writing things down on a clip board and I was getting worried with the look on her face. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before putting the clip board down "I need to ask you some… personal questions Malia but you need to answer then truthfully, otherwise I can't help you" She said to me and I nodded at her "Have you had any pain in your stomach?" She asked.

"A little bit earlier but it's gone now" I answered.

"Ok, when was your last period?" She asked.

"Oh no… I know where you're going with this" I stated.

"Is there any possibility?" She asked.

"I guess… I mean I haven't had a period this month and we have had sex without a condom… oh God, I'm pregnant aren't I?" I questioned.

"I'm fairly sure that's what it is but I need do a urine test" She told me.

Once I peed in a pot for Melissa she left the room and I heard her talking to someone but I couldn't make out who it was I was too busy freaking out. I can't believe that I might be pregnant! What was Stiles going to say? My dad? Scott? Lydia? Kids at school? There is nothing good that can come out of this, I know it.

The door opened and Stiles stood there and I smiled softly at him as he walked towards my bed "How you feeling?" He asked me as he reached my bed.

"We need to talk" I stated.

"Oh God it's bad isn't it?" He questioned then looked down at the floor.

"Stiles look at me" I demanded and he looked up and stared into my eyes "I need you to not freak out ok?" I asked and he nodded "Melissa thinks I'm pregnant" I told him.

His eyes grew wider and then he just froze. I clicked my fingers in her face and kept calling his name but he didn't respond to nothing he was just frozen and I was becoming worried about him "Scott I know you can hear me, come in here please" I said and within a second Scott was in my room "I think he's gonna pass out" I told him. Scott touched Stiles' shoulder and he snapped back to reality and then he just left the room "Stiles!" I shouted out but I got no reply.

"What happened?" Scott asked me.

"I… can you go after him and make sure he's ok please?" I asked Scott and he just nodded at me and left the room.

I threw my head back onto my pillow in frustration but I didn't get too much alone time because Melissa came back in the room and I could tell by the look on her face that her suspicions were correct. I was pregnant. She came and sat in the chair next to my bed "It came back positive" She told me "I saw Stiles leave… did you tell him?" She asked and I nodded at her "He'll calm down, I know Stiles and he'll be fine. He just needs to wrap his head around it" She said.

"Melissa what am I going to do? I don't know what to expect. Will it be different for me because of what I am? Will it be like a normal pregnancy? How's everyone going to react? What am I going to do?" I questioned.

She put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way and she smiled softly at me "I think that no matter what happens, you're going to be fine. Everything is going to work out and you're going to be fine, I can't tell you what to expect in the pregnancy… I'm gonna call Deaton and I'm sure he'll tell you that" She said to me.

"Thank you" I replied and smiled at her.

"Your dads outside" She told me.

"I suppose I better tell him" I said and let out a sigh.

"Want me to tell him to come in?" She asked and I nodded at her "I'll be outside, if you need anything then just give me a shout" She said and smiled before standing from her chair and leaving the room.

A few moments later my dad came in and looked worried "Malia, what happened?" He asked me and I took a deep breath as he came and stood next to me "C'mon sweetie, you can tell me. What's the matter?" He questioned.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

**Stiles  
**I got into my jeep and was about to drove away when the passenger door opened and Scott got in the passenger seat. I didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to me, I just started driving not really sure of where I was going. I didn't know where to go or what to do, I had so many thoughts going through my head right now and I was struggling to process Malia's words.

"Pull over" Scott said and I sighed and did what he said. I pulled over on the side of the road and it was just then that I noticed we were by the woods. We were back to the place that it all started, where Scott got bitten and out lives changed forever "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Malia's pregnant" I told him still looking ahead, I couldn't look at anyone right now.

"Pregnant? How? Have you not heard of condoms!" Scott said to me freaking out as much as I was.

"I thought… I don't know what to think right now Scott. I don't know what to do" I replied to him.

"I think you need to go and see Malia, leaving her in the hospital wasn't a good move" Scott told me.

"I can't go back there Scott. I can't see her, I just… I need some time on my own" I said and got out of the jeep.

I started walking away from the jeep and deeper into the woods. I could hear Scott walking behind me but I just wanted him to leave me alone so I could try and process everything that's going on "Stiles wait. You need to go back there and be there for her. How do you think she feels now? She told you she was pregnant with your child and you walked out on her" He told me.

"Scott I can't be a dad!" I shouted and stopped walking.

"Yes you can!" He shouted back and then he was standing in front of me "Stiles you're going to be an amazing dad and your dad and me will help you whenever you need it. We'll all be there for you and Malia, we're not going to let you do this alone" He said.

"I'm 17 years old, I don't have a job, my dad is struggling to pay the bills, Malia isn't the most stable person, her dad is going to kill me, my dad is going to kill me. I can't see any plus side to this" I told him.

"You're going to be a dad! That's a plus side. You are going to have a little baby with the girl you love… a family" He replied.

"Ok so I have a baby, how am I supposed to pay for clothes, diapers, wipes, toys, a bed? How am I supposed to make sure Malia has everything that she needs? How can I be a dad when I can't even take care of myself?" I questioned, my voice was getting louder as I was getting more and more frustrated.

"Stiles calm down!" Scott shouted.

"My life's a mess Scott and no one else can sort this but me!" I could feel myself breaking down and I didn't know what to do.

"You know what. Right now I don't care about how you're feeling and what you're thinking. Right now I care about Malia who is laying in hospital on her own because you ran off. Things got tough for you and you ran off…. You left her there" Scott said to me.

He had a point. Malia had told me that she was carrying my child and I ran out on her and left her at the hospital. She was probably freaking out as well and now she was on her own "Ok I'll go back to the hospital" I said to him and he smiled at me.

Me and Scott went back to my jeep and I drove us back to the hospital. After a little more encouragement from Scott I went to Malia's door and knocked, I heard her tell me to come in so after a deep breath I opened the door and went inside.

**Again thank you all of you for all of your amazing support! You guys have no idea how much it means to me, thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue with all the support :) xx**


	4. Scratched

**Consequences - Chapter 4 / Scratched**

**Stiles  
**Malia stayed in hospital over night just so they could keep an eye on her but all the doctors declared her fit for release, she was released and her dad took her straight home. Mr Tate was angry when he saw me come back to the hospital so I was assuming that Malia told him, I was right. He was about to punch me in the face but Scott managed to hold him back away from me. I had apologised to Malia for leaving and she said she understood why I had left and she forgave me.

Since Malia had left the hospital three days ago I wasn't allowed to see her, Mr Tate had stopped me coming to her house and stop her coming to my house. He had also took Malia out of school so that she couldn't see me but there was something that he didn't know… when Mr Tate went to sleep at night, Malia sneaks out and comes to my house and she sleeps in my bed with me all night until she has to go home before he wakes up and finds her gone.

I hadn't told my dad yet that Malia was pregnant. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to him, I knew he was going to freak out and he was going to be less then impressed. I wanted to tell him with Malia there cause I think he'll be kinder if she's there with me but I was having a hard time getting Malia in the house during the day or when he wasn't asleep.

Of course I wanted to tell him before he found out from someone else but I just wasn't sure what words to use to say it "Hey dad, Malia's pregnant. What's for dinner?" Just wasn't going to cut it. I needed Malia for this, she always knows what to say in situations like this and I know she'll be able to calm my dad down if he goes crazy… which he will.

The front door opened and my dad walked in looking exhausted from a long shift at work and he gave me a soft smile before walking in through to the kitchen "Stiles, come here for a minute" Dad said to me and with a sigh I walked into the kitchen and saw dad sitting at the kitchen table "Sit down" He said and I did as I was instructed "I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" He told me and I just nodded "Is there something I need to know about?" He questioned.

"Erm… wha… what do you mean? There's nothing I'm hiding… not hiding nothing" I rushed out to him and he looked at me suspiciously "Nothing" I added at the end.

"Ok I know your lying so just tell me what the problem is" He said.

"Dad I can't… not yet" I told him.

"You're scaring me now" I stated.

Before he could question me anymore I got up from my seat and walked up to my bedroom and grabbed my phone after closing my door and I called Malia who thankfully picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Stiles" She said as she answered.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm not to bad, a little sick this morning but apart from that I'm ok" She answered "What about you? You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine… I miss you but I'm ok" I said "Look my dad has figured out there is something we're hiding from him, I don't know how much longer I can hold him off for… we need to tell him soon" I said to her.

"Ok well why don't you just tell him then?" She asked.

"Because I want you to be here when I tell him, I think it'd be best if you were here" I explained to her.

"I can try and come over now but I don't know if I can sneak out" She told me.

"Don't get yourself in trouble and make things worse with your dad" I replied.

"I told him he couldn't keep me locked in here and away from you forever" She said.

"Well if you can get round here then great, if you can't then… we'll come to that bridge when we come to it" I told her.

"Oh before I forget, Melissa has booked me in for a sonogram to date how far along my pregnancy is, it's next Saturday at 2pm" She said.

"I'll be there. Is your dad going? If he's not I can pick your up" I told her.

"Yeah pick me up. I'll just tell my dad that the scan is something me and you need to do together with out him, just make sure that you're here so that I can run out the house and avoid an argument" She explained.

"Ok I'll be there, don't worry" I told her.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go and see if I can get out here to come to your place so we can tell your dad. I'll text you in a little while" She said. We then said our goodbyes to each other and then we hung up the phone.

**Malia  
**After hanging up the phone with Stiles I walked downstairs and found my dad in the kitchen starting to make dinner "I'm making you're favourite" He said before turning back to his preparations "You ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said "Dad I need to go and see Stiles, we need to tell his dad that I'm pregnant" I told him and as soon as I mentioned Stiles' name he slammed the knife he had in his hand down on the kitchen worktop. He turned to face me and looked angry "Dad I know you don't want me to see him but I need we need to tell his dad, his dad deserves to know he's going to be a grandfather" I said.

"There's no point in telling him because he's never going to get to see the baby. Stiles is never going to see the baby and neither is his dad" He told me.

"You can't stop Stiles and his dad seeing the baby" I told him.

"Yes I can and yes I will" Dad said angrily.

"Who gives you the right to tell Stiles he can't see his child? Me and Stiles made this baby and he wants to be involved… I'm gonna let him. You have no say in anything" I said "I'm going to go and see Stiles, you can't keep me locked up in here" I told him and started walking towards the front door.

I heard my dad walking after me and as soon as my hand landed on the door knob his hand fell on top of mine stopping me from leaving "Malia get back up to your room because you're not going" He said.

"You can't stop me" I told him using a warning voice.

He knew that I was something but he wasn't sure what I was. I wanted to keep him as out of all of the supernatural stuff as possible, I didn't want him to get hurt because of what I was. He's lost enough already and I don't want him to lose his life.

"Malia you're not going!" He shouted.

Deaton told me that I couldn't change whilst I was pregnant but my claws could still come out and my eyes will change colour but that's all but that only happens when I get really angry. Right now I could feel myself getting angry and I needed to stop this, I had to control the anger so that I didn't hurt him "Let go of my hand and let me go" I said pleading with him, I turned to face him but I could see he was angry and he was determined not to let me go "Dad I'm begging you" I said.

"I'm not telling you again Malia, you're not going!" He shouted again.

I pushed my dad away from me then turned around to face him fully "I am going to see Stiles and his dad. There is nothing that you can do about it so don't even try and stop me" I warned.

Before I could turn around dads hand connected to my cheek in a hard slap. I snapped before I had a chance to stop, my claws came out and I just swung. My claws came into contact with him and scratched him deeply across the chest on his right side and he fell down to the floor.

As soon as I realised what I was doing I retracted my claws and calmed myself down before kneeling down next to him. He pushed my away and stood up. He undone his shirt and I saw that the injuries weren't life threatening and he could sort them out himself but that doesn't make me feel any better "Daddy…" I started.

He held his hand up "Don't" He told me "Get out" He stated and walked back into the kitchen.

Before dad could change his mind I ran out of the house and when I was far away enough from the house I got my phone out of my pocket and called Stiles "Did you manage to get away?" He asked as he answered.

"Stiles" I said and then felt tears welling up and fall down my cheek "Can you come and pick me up?" I asked him trying to hold back my sobs.

"Why? What's the matter? What happened?" He questioned worriedly.

"I just… I need you to come and get me. I'll be waiting for you at the end of my street, please get her as quickly as possible" I told him.

"I'm leaving now" He said.

"Ok thank you" I replied and then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

**Thanks for all the review, favourites and follows so far! Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review :) x**


	5. Grandpa Stilinksi

**Consequences - Chapter 5 / Grandpa Stilinski**

**Stiles  
**After Malia's phone call I became worried about her so I ran down the stairs and out to my jeep before driving off as fast as I could to go and get her. When I got to her street I saw her waiting at the top of it crying and looking panicked, as soon as I had stopped the jeep so jumped in and closed the door shut "What happened?" I asked her as I started driving back to my place.

"My dad told me that I wasn't allowed to leave the house. He said that there was no point telling your dad I was having your baby because you nor your dad would ever see the baby… He wouldn't let me leave and I just snapped. My claws came out and I took a swing, I scratched the right side of his chest… it wasn't deep and he stood right back up but I just… I can't believe I did that" She explained.

We pulled up to my house and I helped her into my house and up to my room where I closed the door and sat her down on the bed. I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand, there was blood dripping down her hand "Let me get a cloth and clean your hand up" I told her and ran off to the bathroom where I grabbed a cloth and wet it before coming back to the bedroom and cleaned her hand.

She moved further up my bed and laid down on it, I went and joined her and laid down next to her. Straight away she rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her arm "Stiles… do you think my dad will ever forgive me for what I did?" I heard her ask me and I could tell by her voice that she was getting upset.

"Of course he's going to forgive you, he knows that you didn't mean it and you just lashed out. I do think it's time you tell him the truth though, it might help him understand why you did what you did and it might help answer some of the questions that he has for you" I explained to her.

"Speaking of telling the truth, don't you think we should tell your dad?" She questioned.

"Yeah we probably should but let him have his dinner first… He'll be cooking it right now and then once he's fed and happy we'll tell him. I might take some of the shock away if he has a full stomach" I told her.

The two of us just laid there together for a little while. We spoke about Malia's dad and how to tell him the whole truth and then the conversation moved onto how we were going to tell my dad that he was going to become a grandpa. He was going to freak out I knew that much and it might even drive him to have a few drinks but I think with Malia being here he'll be a bit more reserved and calmer, not wanted to freak out with a witness there… this is stressful already and she's only 7 weeks pregnant.

After laying in bed together for a couple of hours the two of us decided that now was as good as a time as any to go and tell my dad about the baby. Malia was more then ready to get this over and done with, I was freaking out and she had to practically drag me down the stairs and into the living room where my dad was sitting in his chair watching the TV "Hey guys, Malia I didn't know you were here" He said to us "What's up?" He asked.

"Dad I gotta tell you something" I said to him. He sat up straight in his chair and looked worried about it, God he had no idea what bombshell I was about to drop "Malia go sit down" I said to her and pointed to the sofa next to my dads chair, she went and sat down then I went and sat down next to her.

"Stiles… what's going on? Is it a… supernatural… thing?" He questioned.

"You wish" I commented.

"No you have got me worried" He said.

"Malia… well she's… The thing is dad…" I started but I just couldn't get the words to leave my mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Malia blurted out.

"Pregnant? As in… with a baby?" Dad questioned.

"Yes, she's pregnant… with my baby" I said.

"Oh my… Stiles! Why did you not use protection? How many times have we had this conversation?" He questioned shaking his head "Tell me the two of you have a plan? Stiles you're not working so how do you expect to pay for the child and Malia? Neither of you have finished high school? Malia you are still adjusting to the human world again… what is the plan?" He questioned.

"We don't have a plan dad. I promise I'll get a job right away and I'll try and be the best that I can be, I'm gonna need your help every now and again… I have no idea how to be a good dad and you do" I said to him.

"Malia, could you give me a minute with Stiles please?" My dad asked and Malia nodded before standing up and she said she was going to go and wait in my bedroom for me then went up the stairs, we waited for the door to my room to close before we started to talk "You can't have a baby without a plan" He stated.

"Yeah I know that. Trust me I was in as much shock as you were when I found out, I have no idea what I'm going to do but I'm going to do whatever I need to" I said.

Me and my dad had a long talk that I had no doubt Malia was listening in on and my dad was clearly in shock but he wasn't as angry as I thought he was going to be. He had promised that he was going to do whatever he could do to help us but he made sure that I understood he didn't have the money to pay for a baby and I did understand. I was going to be true to my word and I was going to get a job, I was going to work hard at school and get my diploma, graduate college and give Malia and the baby everything that they could possibly want or need.

Scott had said he was going to speak to Deaton about getting me a job at the vet clinic, Scott had also said that the vet clinic had been extremely busy this last couple months and Deaton had been looking for extra help. I was going to need every penny I could get to help pay for this baby, my car and anything Malia will need during this pregnancy… Man this is stressful! No wonder people generally wait till their older and married to have children.

I went back up the stairs after the talk with dad and found Malia laying on my bed. She sat up as I closed the bedroom door and smiled softly at me "Glad you finally told him?" She asked me and I nodded at her. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, as soon as I had laid down she cuddled into me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her tightly and place a small kiss on the top of her head.

After a while I noticed that Malia had been unusually quiet so I looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. I couldn't help smiling at her but I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully unwrapped myself around her and put my cover over her to help warm her up. I placed another kiss on her forehead before leaving the bedroom making sure to close my bedroom door behind me and I went down the stairs.

Just as I walked into the living room where my dad was still sitting, there was a loud thumping on the door. My dad look concerned a little at the door for a moment before getting up to answer the door, I walked with him and stood close in case there was something wrong. We did live in Beacon Hills so it was likely that it wasn't good.

Dad opened the door and on the other side was Malia's dad "Mr Tate" My dad greeted and opened the door wider for him to come in. He stormed into the house and my dad gave me a warning look before the three of us walked into the living room "Can I help you with something?" Dad asked.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"She's asleep" I replied.

"Have they told you?" Mr Tate asked my dad.

"Yes they just told me" Dad replied.

"And what do you think about that?" He asked dad angrily.

"I'm not happy about it but there's nothing I can do about it" Dad replied.

"Well I am doing something about it. I'm getting Malia, I'm taking her home, we're packing and we're leaving" Mr Tate stated and started to make his way to the stairs.

"No!" I shouted "You're not moving" I said calmer and stood in front of him blocking his way to the stairs.

"Yes we are! She's not going to be around you any more. She'll be better off away from you" He said and tried to get past me but I was standing my ground "Get out of my way" He ordered.

"I'm not moving… you're not taking her and the baby away from me" I told him and I tried to sound as menacing as possible but let's be honest, I wasn't very good at being menacing.

"Watch me" He replied and shoved me out of the way before running up the stairs.

_**Dun Dun Dun... How will Malia react to all of this? What will Stiles do to make sure Malia and the baby aren't taken away from him. Thank you all for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and please don't forget to favourite and follow! :) x**_


	6. Stay With Me

**Consequences - Chapter 6 / Stay With Me**

**Malia  
**I was awoken from my sleep with people shouting downstairs. I could hear my dad arguing with Stiles, my dad wanted to take me and the baby away from Stiles for good. I couldn't let that happen! I needed Stiles to help me raise the baby and I know that Stiles wants to help me raise the baby. He wants to be a dad. There was no way I was going to let my dad take me and the baby away from Stiles, he had no right.

I heard my dad coming up the stairs and I knew that I couldn't argue with him again today so I jumped out of the bed and opened Stiles' window. As I heard my dads hand land on the door knob I jumped out the window and landed flat on my feet on the ground below and then I started running. I wasn't sure at first where I was running to because I didn't know where I would be safe but then an idea popped into my head.

The front door opened and Scott stood on the other side and he let out a sigh of relief. I was assuming that Stiles had found out I wasn't at his house anymore and he had called around, Scott opened the door wider for me and I entered his house and then the two of us walked into the living room and over to the sofa "Stiles is looking for you, he's worried. Want me to call him?" He asked me and I just nodded.

Scott got his phone out of his pocket and went into the kitchen. I heard him talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying because he was banging around in the kitchen but he came back with a glass of water for me and then he sat down next to me "Is he on his way?" I asked Scott.

"Stiles is on his way over… he's called everyone looking for you. What happened?" He asked me.

I explained to Scott what I had heard and he understood why I ran away but he told me that I couldn't run away from my dad forever, I was going to have to see him at one point. I obviously knew that I was going to have to see him again but I just wasn't ready right now, I had so much to think about already and now my dad was adding all this stress on me… it wasn't exactly fair.

Not so long later the front door knocked loudly and I could smell Stiles and his dad standing on the other side. Scott went and answered the door and within seconds Stiles was rushing into the living room alone "I was worried about you? Why did you leave?" He asked me.

"I heard my dad. I don't to leave. I want to stay and raise this baby with you" I told Stiles.

"You don't have to leave" He replied.

"Didn't you hear my dad? He's taking me away and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. I can run away again but he'll find me and he'll take me further away… what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Stay with me" He answered.

"What?" I asked him in shock.

"Come and stay with me and my dad. You practically live there already. You and the baby can live with me, me and my dad will look after you and the baby" He said.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want you to" He told me.

"Are we ready for that?" I asked.

"Malia we're having a baby together, taking things slow is not really going to work now. I want you and the baby to come and live with me permanently so that I can take care of the two of you" He explained to me.

I was in shock. I wasn't really sure how to reply to this… of course I wanted me and Stiles together so we could raise the baby together and be real parents. At the same time I don't know if I could live with him and be around him 24/7... I liked the few hours we had apart from the end of school to when I went round to his at night to sleep.

There's a large difference between living with him and stopping over… I didn't want to be taken away though and maybe the only way the two of us can be parents and stay together would be living with him "Ok… I'll live with you" I told him.

"Great" He responded "Now I gotta tell my dad" He said and started making his way out of the living room.

Oh God!

**Stiles  
**I decided that it was best if I talked to my dad in a separate room from Malia and decided that the kitchen was the best place. As me and my dad walked into the kitchen I started to panic about what he might say or what he might do. He might say he doesn't want Malia and the baby to come and live with us and then her dad will take her and the baby away from me forever… I had to make my dad see that this was the only way.

"Well… how is she?" My dad asked to jump start the conversation.

"She's good. She ran because she heard her dad say he was going to take her away and she didn't want that to happen… I don't want that to happen" I started and my dad nodded once at me, he obviously knew I had more to say "We all know that Mr Tate will stop at nothing to have Malia and that baby taken from me, he wants to punish us and I don't want that… I'm sure you don't that to happen either" I stated.

"You're right I don't want that to happen. I like Malia, she's a nice girl and she's carrying my grandchild… my first grandchild by the way… I want her to stay as much as you do" He told me.

"Well me and Malia talked about that and we've found a way" I said.

"Go on" Dad urged with uncertainty in his voice.

"She's going to move in with us" I stated.

He looked at me like I was crazy for a split second but then I could practically see the thought running through his head. I know him better then anyone else and I know that right now he's weighing out the pros and cons for Malia moving in, the only problem was I wasn't sure which side was winning.

"Ok" Dad simply replied.

"Ok?" I questioned.

"Ok… she moves in. If that's what it takes"

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really" He answered.

"That's great! Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"There will be ground rules that I want the two of you to follow" He said.

"Of course" I replied.

I can't believe I was so worried about telling him. He had agreed that he liked Malia and didn't want to be away from his grandchild and he's going to let her move in! This was great. Me and Malia are going to get the family that the two of us talking about. There would be no splitting the weekends and holidays, no step parents, no broken home, no bad upbringing… this baby was going to have a real family and a real life. We were going to do things right and beat the stereotype of teen parents.

Malia came into the room and had obviously been listening. She threw her arms around my dad and he hugged her back for a split second before the two of them pulled away from it "Thank you so much for letting me move in. You have no idea what that means to me and Stiles" She told him.

"Like I said to Stiles… there will be ground rules that the two of you must follow and when we get back home we'll talk about those but for now, let's go out to dinner and celebrate" Dad said.

"Before we go to dinner, I wanna go and talk to my dad. Explain the plan. I don't want him to leave town so I'm hoping that if he knows I'm staying here permanently then he might change his mind. If not then I still have you two but I need to explain things to him first" Malia stated.

"He went home" Dad said.

"I'll drive you" I told her.

_**Ok so I'm probably sure you all guessed that Stiles would tell Malia she can stay with him and his dad. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and I know it's short but it's the best I got for this particular one. The next chapter will be when Malia is further into her pregnancy, it will explain what decision her dad chose and how Malia's pregnancy is affecting everyone. Also we're going to find out what real daddy Peter thinks of Stiles knocking up his daughter... trust me you don't want to miss it. Thank you for reading, please leave a review and also please follow and favourite. Much appreciated! :) x**_


	7. Daddy Issues

**Consequences - Chapter 7 / Daddy Issues**

**Malia  
**Me and Stiles walked through his front door after coming home from telling my dad our plan. He was livid. He was so angry and he had already been drinking when we arrived which hadn't helped and Stiles… poor Stiles did his best to try and help my dad up the stairs to his bedroom as he couldn't walk and all Stiles got in return was abuse. I was so worried that Stiles might do something crazy but I soon pushed my thought out of my head because Stiles wasn't sort of person.

My dad was so angry that I was leaving him to move in with Stiles and I truly felt bad and felt like I was doing something wrong… even when I wasn't. Once Stiles had put my dad to bed we went to my bedroom and packed a few things in a suitcase, just clothes, laptop, hair stuff, make up and other essential stuff and then we left and now we're here.

I had left a note for my dad before we left explained everything to him again in case he had forgotten by tomorrow morning because he was so drunk. I promised that I would call him in a couple days to make sure he was ok but I wanted to give him time to calm down first and let everything settle in his mind first. I just wanted to give him time but obviously I didn't want to give him too much time because then he might not want to speak to me at all.

Stiles went up to his room with my stuff and told me to go and get the two of us a bottle of water from the kitchen. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Sheriff Stilinski sitting at the kitchen table, he looked up when he heard me come in and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to him to see what he was doing "Its yours and Stiles rules and regulations" He informed me.

"Oh… want me to call him down?" I asked him and he nodded at me in response. I walked to the bottom of the stairs "Stiles! Get down here" I called up the stairs and within seconds he was at the top of the stairs "Your dad wants to talk to us" I told him and he started walking down the stairs.

"You ok dad?" Stiles asked as the two of us walked into the kitchen.

"I want the two of you to take a seat. I want to talk to the two of you about your rules for the situation" He said. Me and Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and looked at each other in worry for a second before turning back to the sheriff "The rules aren't that bad but I need to have them written down so there's no crossed wires… I need the both of you to know what I expect from you" He explained.

"Of course" I replied and he handed us the piece of paper.

_Go to school every day, apart from baby appointments  
__Keep grades up  
__Be home by 10pm every night. No debate.  
__Lights out and asleep by 11:30pm  
__Keep me out of your arguments  
__Keep your room tidy  
__Help out with the keeping of the house  
__Put the baby and Malia's safety first all the time  
__Tell me if there is a serious problem  
__Keep Mr Tate up to date  
__No secrets  
__No supernatural trouble at the house  
__STILES HAS TO GET A JOB!_

Well they were not the worst rules in the world and to be honest this is all stuff we would have done without it written down but I understand, like he said he doesn't want any mixed wires and this definitely lays down the rules. The sheriff then put a pen in front of Stiles "Sign and date… both of you and we'll put on the fridge so you never forget" He told me.

"Are me and Malia in separate rooms?" Stiles asked.

"No… Malia's already pregnant so sleeping separate isn't really an issue. But that doesn't mean that I want you two… you know… all the time" He replied.

"Sure, I can live with that" Stiles said embarrassed and I had to do my best not to laugh.

Saturday. It was Saturday and we had plans to hang out with Scott but we had to go and meet him at Derek's loft, I was so hoping that Peter wasn't going to be there. The way that he looks at me sometimes is a little creepy and I know Stiles doesn't like him or trust him so I definitely don't. I know Stiles hates Peter but there has to be something else to it because since finding out where we had to meet Scott he had been edgy.

We pulled the door open to Derek's loft and inside we saw Derek, Scott, Kira and everyone's least favourite person in the world… Peter. The two of us walked over to them and saw that they were standing around a table by the windows on the other side of the room "Hello Malia" Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Hi" I responded awkwardly.

Stiles gripped my hand and I could tell he was getting annoyed so I pulled him with me a little closer to the table and we looked at what they were seeing. They were looking at multiple drawings of a river "Why are we studying the rivers?" Stiles asked them.

"Lydia woke up last night after a bad dream and then yesterday in history she drew five of them… remember when she had drawn the picture of the Nemeton? We're worried something's gonna happen again" Scott explained.

"Malia you lived in the woods for years, do you recognise the river?" Derek asked me.

I tilted my head forward and studied the picture more and realised that I did recognise it from the bridge and long curve that Lydia had drawn but I couldn't remember what it was called "I can't remember what it's called… I can take you there though" I told them.

"Ok great, let's get going!" Derek said and started walking towards the door.

"How you feeling today?" Kira asked me as Scott and Stiles walked ahead of me.

"Ok, tired but ok" I replied.

"Is everything ok? You don't normally ask how someone is feeling… unless they're sick. Are you sick Malia?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Are you sure? I have to admit you do look tired and pale" He stated.

"I said I'm fine" I said getting annoyed.

"Don't bite my head off I was just making sure you were ok" He replied.

"I'm nothing to do with you… it's none of your business" I told him.

"You're a were creature… we don't get sick so if there is something wrong then tell us because we might be next" He argued.

"She said she's fine now leave her alone" Stiles told Peter, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from Peter and towards the door where everyone was watching and waiting for me.

"What's all that about?" Derek asked as we left the loft.

"Malia's pregnant" Stiles told him and Derek looked shocked for a moment but then it was as if something had clicked in his head.

"I've forgotten something" Derek said and turned around to open the loft door. He opened the door and on the other side we saw Peter.

Peter standing in the middle of the loft with his eyes glowing brightly blue. He was practically foaming at the mouth. Scott and Stiles shared a look that said they knew why Peter had suddenly freaked out and Scott went over to help Derek with Peter "We gotta go" Stiles said to me and pulled me towards the exit.

**Peter  
**As the Scooby doo gang left the loft to go and solve another mystery I decided to listen in on their conversation. Of course there was something wrong with Malia and it was as if everyone knew what the problem was apart from me, what was it that they didn't want me to know? It's got to be something serious. I wanted to know… she was my daughter after all and I had a right to know what was wrong with her.

"What was that about?" Derek asked them.

"Malia's pregnant" Stiles replied.

Pregnant. Malia was pregnant. The only person she had been dating was… Stiles? Stiles. That skinny little… boy… had gotten Malia Hale, a were coyote pregnant? My daughter? Stiles got my 17 year old daughter pregnant? I couldn't control the anger that was flowing through my body and I blocked the rest of the world out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was going to rip Stiles limb from limb!

I felt myself moving towards the stairs to get to them but then Derek and Scott's hands were on my shoulders and then Stiles dragged Malia away from the loft and towards the exit with Scott's little girlfriend following after them.

"Peter I know you're angry but try to calm down. Killing the kid isn't going to help" Derek told me.

"She's pregnant… by him of all people" I replied angrily, nearly growling.

"He's a good kid" He argued.

"Good kid? He got my 17 year old were coyote daughter knocked up… how does that make him a good kid?" I questioned.

"He makes some bad decisions but he's a good guy… he'll look after the both of them" Scott said.

_**Peter knows... dun dun dun. What do you all think will happen next? What do you make of Stiles and Malia's ground rules? Do you think the sheriff made the right decision to let them share a bed? Thank you all for reading. Please don't forget to follow, favourite and review! **_


	8. Scan

**Consequences - Chapter 8 / Scan**

**Malia  
**Me and Stiles were so excited today because we were going for my first scan and we were going to get to see our baby for the first time. I couldn't control my excitement and I know Stiles was excited although he was trying to play it cool. Not only was I getting my first scan today I was going to get my due date, thank God for that because then me and Stiles can work out some sort of time plan. Stiles wanted to get all the baby stuff right away and I wanted him to know that we had plenty of time to get everything ready, we didn't need to rush around now but you know what he's like.

I stripped my clothes off and went turned the hot water on for a shower, I turned to look in the mirror and saw the smallest of bumps protruding and I smiled widely as I put my hand on top of it. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it round me and opened the bathroom door "Stiles!" I called out, Stiles came rushing out of the bedroom and I pulled him into the bathroom and dropped the towel "Look" I said excitedly and pointed to my little bump.

Stiles looked at me and smiled, his hand went on the top of my bump and he smiled at me "It makes it more real" He commented and I giggled. I wrapped my arms around Stiles and placed my lips on his in a sweet short kiss "What's that for?" He asked me looking confused.

"I wasn't aware that I needed a reason to kiss my boyfriend" I replied and he seemed to think that was a reasonable answer, he leaned down to me and he kissed me "Fancy a shower?" I asked him realising that I was wasting the hot water. He didn't much convincing. He nodded and as I stepped into the shower he stripped his clothes off and then he joined me, we faced each other and we kissed.

When we finished our shower we walked into the bedroom and started getting dressed for the day ahead. I was nervous but excited at what was going to happen, there was always that little niggle in the back of my head that told me something might be wrong but I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I wanted Melissa to be there when I got the scan because she knows about the situation but because she wasn't apart of the maternity ward she couldn't be there.

Stiles' dad was coming with us to the scan as he wanted to be as involved as he possibly could and I had no problem with that. It wasn't like my dad was going to be there for me and the baby, Sheriff Stilinski was going to be an amazing grandfather and I knew that if anything ever happened to me then my baby was going to be well looked after. I know thinking like that isn't good but when you are what I am you have to think about these things, look at Derek and what happened to his family.

"Malia, Stiles… are you ready?" Sheriff Stilinski called from downstairs.

Me and Stiles went downstairs and the three of us left the house and went to the car. Me and Stiles sat in the back of the car and the Sheriff pulled away and drove towards the hospital, it didn't take us long to get there and park. I became more and more nervous at what was going to happen in there and I think Stiles realised that, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly "You ready?" Stiles asked me and I nodded at him.

The three of us went to the maternity ward and I told the receptionist that I was here, she told me to take a seat. I sat down in between Stiles and his dad and looked around the room. All the women in here were older women who probably had stable jobs and most of them had wedding rings on or an engagement ring. They were probably really happy to be having children and didn't have the struggles that me and Stiles were going to face.

"Malia Tate!" I stood up along with Stiles and his dad and we followed the nurse into a room where I was told to take a seat on the bed, I did what the nurse asked me to do and then she asked Stiles and his dad to step out for a moment. I became scared and worried as to why she wanted to see me on my own "Hello Malia, my names Susan and I'll be your nurse" She said.

"Why am I on my own?" I asked her.

"Nothing to worry about, I just need to ask you a few personal questions and take your weight, blood pressure and height. Most people feel more comfortable doing this on their own" Susan told me "I'll tell them to come back in for the scan" She assured me and I felt much better.

Susan asked me questions about my menstrual cycle, the last time I had unprotected sex, the last time I had protected sex, how many partners I had in the last 6 months, she took my weight, height, blood pressure and she measured the size of my belly. She set the machine up for the scan and then told Stiles and his dad to come back into the room, they both stood next to me as I laid on the bed. I felt a little self conscious laying here with my belly out on show but there wasn't much I could do about it.

The lights were turned off and Stiles gripped onto my hand. Susan put some cold gel on my belly and then put the wand thing on my belly and moved it around spreading the gel around. One minute we were all looking at a black screen and then out of nowhere there was a little blob that showed up and Susan turned to face us "That is your baby" She said to me "Everything looks perfect, I have no concerns whatsoever" She told me.

Before I could control it a tear slipped down my face as I looked at my baby on the screen "Malia why are you crying?" Stiles asked me worriedly.

"I don't know" I replied.

"You will notice that your hormones will be all over the place. You can expect to be crying at TV commercials, getting food cravings, getting angry at the smallest things, getting tired easily… it's all completely normal" Susan told us "Would you like a picture printed?" She asked.

"Can I have two please?" I asked and she nodded.

On our way of the hospital we stopped in at the maternity ward and saw Melissa, we showed her the scan picture and she congratulated us and we spoke to her for a couple of minutes before she was pulled away. Sheriff Stilinski was going to give us a ride home and then he had to go to work for the rest of the day, I was kind of sad as I wanted to spend the day with the two of them but I know how important the Sheriff's work is.

When me and Stiles got home we went straight up to the bedroom and we laid on the bed, I laid in Stiles' arms as he studied the scan picture of the baby "Can you believe it? This is our baby" Stiles said and I smiled at him "Our little baby that's in there…" He pointed to my belly "Is on this picture… our own little baby" He commented.

"Are you excited?" I asked him.

"I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms for the first time. I'm not gonna lie, I'm absolutely terrified about becoming a dad and having to support you and the baby… I have to become a man now" He said and he turned to face me "I promise you that I will do everything I can for you and this baby. You will get everything I can give you. I will be the man the two of you deserve" He promised.

"I'd have no doubts about that" I responded.

"If you need anything then you tell me and I'll do that for you" He said.

"Stiles?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I love you" I stated.

"I love you too" He replied and the two of us kissed.

**Stiles  
**Malia had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but watch her. She looked so amazing and perfect laying there asleep, her little bump just poking out a little. I rested my hand on top of the little bump and smiled as I thought of the little baby, our little baby, that was growing in there. I couldn't help but start thinking about the baby when it got here.

Would it be a boy or girl? What colour eyes would it have? What colour hair would it have? Who's personality would it take over? Would it have it's own personality? Would the birth be any different because of Malia being a were-creature? How would me and Malia cope with the baby? Would it bring us closer together? Would it push us apart? Would we be able to manage with the finance side of things?

There was so many questions that I needed to be answered but none of them would be answered until the baby was born. We had 6 months to wait until the baby was born and I wasn't sure I could wait that long, I was too excited at becoming a dad and being a family with Malia… the woman I love.


End file.
